fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prima Eclairhive
Overview • Synopsis • Relationships |english voice= |image gallery=no }} Prima Eclairhive (プリマ・エクレイルハイブ Purima Ekureiruhaibu) is an S-Class Mage of Mermaid Heel who is renowned for her exclusive Maiden Shard, as well as the rival of Kagura Mikazuchi. Appearance Prima is a girl of average stature with pale skin and purple eyes. She has a long, flowing silver hair that reaches down to her back; but the lower section of her hair is kept with a ribbon. Two bangs are framing her face; the first one reaches down to her bosom, and the other one being kept on a braid that that is secured with a round, violet crystal. She wears a black choker adorned with truffles. She dons a gray one piece dressBoa Hancock post-time skip appearance with white-colored petals scattered all over it, paired with plain white flats. After the time skip, her hair becomes visibly longer, reaching down her legs, and the ribbon that she kept in her hair is no longer present. She is seen sporting stud earrings on her both ears but differing in color; the right ear sports color violet and the other is color white. The choker she had is now replaced with a simple red ribbon. Prima now wears a white kimonoInspired by Ikaruga that still retain the same petal design that she had but is now colored violet, which exposes her collarbone, guild mark and her left shoulder due to it being sleeveless.Ultear Milkovich's attire on Magic Council It is supported by a black obi, which has a white ribbon tied on it with gold, round bells on its ends, and has a big closing ribbon in the back.Inspired by Erza Scarlet's Robe of Yūen The lower part reaches down to her ankles that almost covers her legs, except for a slit that reveals her left leg up to her lower thigh. Prima now wears an anklet with a bell and still wearing the same flat shoes. Personality Because of her horrible past and being confined in a tower, Prima grew up with a cold heart, aloof, rude with anyone who approaches her and wasn't friends with anyone. She developed a loathe for history as well, because aside from the term is synonymous with the word "past", she believes that history is full or tragedies, war, death and nothingness, and believes that when she grows up, her "history" is something she'd rather forget. After being freed from the tower, she was a delinquent and would harm people that she has no benefit of or opposes her ideals. However, after having a battle with Emily, who told her that she has to accept everything that happened to her and use her past as a stepping stone to live on, she had a drastic change of heart and personality.The Turn of Tides: Letting Go After being taken in by Mermaid Heel, Prima is now usually calm and quiet, doesn't interact with most of her guild members and only speaks when necessary. She can be seen in the second floor of the guild, either reading a book or sipping a tea. Though according to Risley Law, her preferred partner to go with a quest, she often spots Prima smiling or amused while walking on a plain, field or forests and when she sees little children. She also has a tendency to use the words "annihilate" and "perish" in making her statements. In battle, she has a habit of addressing her enemies using the suffix -''sama'' and praising their abilities.Tobiume reference However, like Kagura, she doesn't fight in her full power and prefers fighting in melee than relying with her Magic. Nevertheless, those who have faced her, and even Kagura herself acknowledges her as a formidable enemy. Magic and Abilities Maiden Shard (乙女 シャード Otome Shādo): A kind of Lost Magic that is mainly used for support, specifically on absorbing "anomalies" that could bring harm or may damage a human body, such as poison, curse, fever, illness, even fear and painWendy Marvell reference by collecting and utilizing the Ethernano in her surroundings. Prima, however, managed to utilize her Magic greatly that it provided her defense as well by creating shields and "coating" her physical attacks to deal damage. Her Magic also provided her a seer-like ability to "see" through a person's intentions, thoughts and feelings, and able to tell whether a person is telling the truth or otherwise. However, Prima states that over-using her Magic will slowly damage her health and cost her body parts as well, by solidifying and becomes a crystal in the process.Iced Shell reference *'Anomaly Absorption': The main ability that her Magic provides. When using this spell, she collects Ethernano in the air, which then takes a form of a glass shard, on her left palm, then solidifies and becomes a round, clear crystal. Once done, Prima places her right palm on the person's forehead. The "anomaly" will make its way to the crystal and will slowly cloud the crystal. The more dark the crystal gets, the more anomalies are collected.Ultear Milkovich reference (Unnamed) *'Crystal Shield': A type of support spell where Prima utilizes the Ethernano in her surroundings, which solidifies and takes a form of a huge chunk of clear crystal, capable of blocking any form of attack. The duration of the spell depends on her will power.Orihime Inoue reference (Unnamed) *'Crystal Coating': A support spell where Prima utilizes the Ethernano in her surroundings and targets either the hands or the feet of her target, which solidifies and deals devastating damage. She can also coat weapons, particularly swords, for added slashing power. The crystal breaks after a short period of time. (Unnamed) *'Axe Crystal' (アックス·クリスタル Akkusu Kurisutaru): After coating her right feet, Prima lifts her leg, with her toes pointing upwards and drops her feet - toe first - to her enemy. **'Axe Devastation' (アックス·デバステイション Akkusu Debasuteishon): A varition of Axe Crystal, which she use to with large number of opponents. She jumps highly in the air and coats her feet. Upon reaching the ground, she then uses her hands to maneuver a spinning motion, while kicking them at the same time.Boa Hancock reference *'Reflect back' (リフレクト·バック Refurekto Bakku): A type of support spell where Prima utilizes the Ethernano in her surroundings, which solidifies and takes a form of a clear, round crystal, which can absorb any kind of magic her enemy will use against her. She has to throw back the crystal and yell "Reflect Back!" at the same time, to release the magic it absorbed.Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck reference After 7 years, Prima become more versed with her Magic by pushing its potential to the limit, developing powerful offensive spells. *'Stalagmite' (スタラグマイト Sutaragumaito): After solidifying the Ethernano in her surrounding, she raises her right hand on the air and a barrage of sharp-pointed crystals will rain down the enemy.Yue of Card Captor Sakura reference *'Stalactite' (スタラクタイト Sutarakutaito): By swiping her hand diagonally, sharp pointed brown crystals, similar to a will appear from the ground.Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Geyser reference *'Athena' (アシーナー Ashīnā): Prima produces a crystalline copy of her self, which is extremely durable, that is capable of fighting melee. **'Athena Rumble' (アシーナー·ランブル Ashīnā Ranburu): Prima produces more crystalline copies of herself; however, the copies posses more speed, power and resilience. *'Mirror Shatter' (ミラー シャター Mirā Shatā): An offensive spell where Prima traps her target in a crystal dome, which explodes after she clicks her fingers, inflicting great damage. *'Crystal Trap': A crystal-like roots will appear from the ground, which she can use to render her enemies immobile.Azuma of Seven Kin Purgatory reference (Unnamed) Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite having a very powerful Magic at her arsenal, Prima takes great pride of her sheer power and prefers fighting in melee, employing a fighting style that is similar to . Her raw strength is nearly inhuman, as she can take down a large mass of enemies alone without showing any signs of fatigue; and by coating her unarmed attacks, she can easily break a rock or steel. While she can pack a punch, Prima prefers fighting by using her legs, particularly kicks. Enhanced Speed: Due to her average stature, she has a decent agility, being able to deliver barrage of kicks on large mass of enemies in less than a minute with little to no effort and able to slip away from any form of physical attack. Immense Endurance: Prima has shown to possess great amount of stamina. In battle, depending on the situation, she can cast high-leveled spells in a row with rapid succession without being exhausted, which is enough to make an ordinary Mage deplete their Magic instantly, then shift from Hand to Hand combat. Acrobatic Skills: As well as mastering the ways of unarmed combat, Prima, combined with her agility, is also able to perform acrobat feats that a normal human being isn't capable of doing, such as doing three somersaults with relative ease, jump very high in the air, reach a very high platform through jumping and retain her balance even she's only using one of her feet to stand, using her hands to maneuver herself in any direction whilst spinning and in an upside down position while kicking all at once; hence earning her alias "Maiden Tornado" and removing her enemy away from her when pinned down, by using her legs to perform a kick. Trivia *She keeps a refrigerator in her house that's full of chocolate of all sorts, a reason why Risley liked visiting her home. *She never hold a grudge against Mickey Chickentiger even though she was beaten into a pulp by her. *She really has a soft spot for strawberry shortcakes, so Prima goes all the way from her home to the Cake Shop in Fiore, owned by an unnamed owner. Unfortunately, she always ends up going home empty-handed, as the Cake Shop Owner says that an armored Mage is always buying his cakes, no matter how many he makes. *According to Millianna, Prima has an amazing talent for making pastries, but doesn't make cake for herself. Quotes *(To her enemies) Let us see if your desire to make me perish or my conviction to annihilate everyone will be destroyed first. *(To Kagura Mikazuchi) You and I will settle the score in the right time. Until then don't you dare perish. *(To Risley Law) I am very thankful, having you by my side. You are a great friend. *(To Risley Law, talking about her past) I wish not to be reminded of the past anymore. Seeing how my Mother and Brother were stabbed in front of me makes me feel like stabbing myself too. *(To Dobengal) Come at me. Let me see on how can a Tiger annihilate a Mermaid on its playground. Battles & Events Battles *Prima Eclairhive vs. Emily Nakamura *Prima Eclairhive vs. Mickey Chickentiger *Prima Eclairhive vs. Mickey Chickentiger: Rematch *Prima Eclairhive vs. Kagura Mikazuchi *Prima Eclairhive vs. Kagura Mikazuchi: Rematch *Prima Eclairhive vs. a Dark Guild in Enca *Prima Eclairhive vs. a Dark Guild in Seven *Prima Eclairhive vs. a Dark Guild in Bosco *Prima Eclairhive vs. Dobengal *Prima Eclairhive vs. Reisha White Day *Prima Eclairhive vs. Mace Orlando *Prima Eclairhive vs. Araña Webb *Prima Eclairhive vs. Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood & Millianna *Prima Eclairhive & Risley Law vs. thieves in Desierto *Prima Eclairhive & Risley Law vs. hunters in Joya Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *S-Class Promotion Trial References Behind the scenes *Her name, Prima would mean the most "important role" or the "leading man." *While her name, Eclairhive is based from Ciel's surname, Phantomhive. I just replaced the first part with Eclair. *Her post-time skip abilites were based from Yue of Card Captor Sakura. I just developed the rest. *Her kicking abilities, as well as her dress before X791 were based from Boa Hancock of One Piece. *Aha was the one who approved Prima. *She was a character that was already existing inside my mind for 4 years. Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Character